I'm Going To Love You Through It
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: Natalya/Tyson oneshot based on the song 'I'm Gonna Love You Through It' by Martina McBride.


**I'm Gonna Love You Through It.**

**I own nothing but the plot line and the characters you haven't heard of! It has the issue of cancer in this one shot. But a happy ending! **

Natalie Neidhart-Wilson had the dream life, an amazing job, a loving family, perfect friends, stable home and to make her life more perfect she had the most perfect husband imaginable. Theodore James Wilson was handsome, strong, loving, kind and he'd do anything for the woman he loves. They had both successfully achieved their dreams together and both trusted one and other. They was the lucky ones they met at a young age, became best friends, wanted the same thing, fell in love, they was each other's firsts and lasts.

It was a year after their dream wedding when it all went wrong. They was on tour with the WWE. Nattie was the divas champion and TJ was the tag team champion, one morning she woke up feeling sore she goes to shower looking in the mirror she sees something that made her gulp. Lifting her hand up to her breast she feels a lump she drops her hand in fear her eyes widening. "Keep calm Nattie it could be just where you have knocked yourself" she whispers to herself trying to assure herself. She goes into the bedroom to see TJ wake up slowly she smiles at him and goes over to him kissing his lips sweetly. "Morning handsome" she says against his lips.

TJ smiles "Now that's a way to wake your husband up, in a towel… Nattie what's wrong?" he asks seeing the worry in her eyes.

Nattie shakes her head "I think I am going to go see a doctor" she says looking at him, she had to tell him but she didn't want him to worry.

"Why? What's up?" he asks when his beautiful wife admitted she needed to see a doctor he knew he had to be concerned, she was the most stubborn person he knew.

Slowly she lowered her towel to show her breast and lifts his hand to where she felt the lump seeing his eyes widen she knew he clicked on. "Nat? W…what's that?" he asks his voice shaking.

The blonde shrugged softly lifting the towel back up. "I think I might have just knocked it but I want to get it checked out" she smiles softly and kisses him "Don't worry it is probably nothing" she feels his hand on her cheek and turns her head to kiss his palm sweetly.

They had arrived back home in Florida a week later and after having tests the married couple was curled up on the sofa. The thought was still on TJ's mind, the doctor who had tested his wife looked worried, he knew that look everyone knew that look. He looked down at her and kisses her head making his wife smile at the small gesture.

The phone rang and Nattie answered it. "Hello, Natalie speaking" she stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs Wilson, this is Doctor Dean speaking, your results have come in" Nattie looked at TJ who walked into the kitchen also. "I'm afraid I don't have good news for you, it is as we fear. You have breast cancer." The doctor went on but Nattie had frozen and her hands let go of the phone letting it fall to the floor as she fell down feeling TJ catch her he held her close, he guessed who was on the phone and judging by the state of his wife it wasn't good news. Holding himself together he hugs her closely kissing her head feeling his heart break as all the questions ran through his head. Questions he knew he wouldn't be able to answer or that he wouldn't get an answer for. They didn't speak TJ just held her tightly he was scared, scared that if he let her go he'd lose her she was his life, the only person who knew him inside and out. "It's going to be ok baby, you are going to fight this and you're going to be healthy again, I know you are" he whispers into her hair as she cried harder and harder. He lifts her up and carries her into the living room he looked at her and wiped her eyes, kissing her lovingly he lifts her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes, he saw the pain and the fear he didn't want to imagine how she felt, but he would rather have that pain that her.

She spoke for the first time her heart aching feeling his soft hands graze her cheeks she gulps. "Teej, I'm so scared" she whimpers making the Canadian male feel tears rise to his eyes.

"Natalie, I know you are, and I can't tell you any lies I really can't cause you know as much as I do what's going to happen, but listen to me okay, I don't want you to act like you have to be strong, cause I will be here I will be strong for both of us and when you feel like you can't go on I will be right here cheering you on with everyone else, and when you feel like you need to cry I am going to be right here and I will hold you and let you get it all out and when you have finished I'll dry your eyes and most importantly I am going to love you through this. When I married you I said 'In sickness and in health' I will be here and you are going to kick this cancers ass and when you have we are going to have a family and you are going to be amazing. But until then I don't want you to have to worry about anything let me worry for you." He says looking into her eyes he sees the fear go slightly, he knew in his heart it would take a lot more than a few honest words to take it all away. "I will always be here to hold your hand and help you find your way again." He feels her lips press against his softly and he hugs her tightly to his body listening as her sobs fade and her breathing turns steady he looks down to see she had fallen asleep. Picking her up he walks to their bedroom and lies her down tucking her in he wipes his eyes as the tears started to fall down his handsome face.

He goes out of the room and picks up the phone ringing a number he knew he needed this persons strength and love at that moment. "Hello?" the warm loving voice came from the other side making TJ break down.

"Mom?" he cries into the phone making the older woman gulp.

"TJ? Baby what's wrong?" she asks worried, TJ never cried, last time he cried he lost a friend.

"Mom I need you here, it's Nat, mom I'm so scared" he sobs softly making his mom want to be there and hold him tightly.

"What's going on TJ? What's wrong with Nattie?" She hears him mutter "Cancer" down the phone and clutches her chest as a small cry escaped her mouth. "TJ I will be on the next flight out, I promise you I will be" she says to her eldest child as they say their goodbyes.

After putting the phone down he lies on the sofa holding Gismo one of their cats and cries remembering the day he gave into his wife and let her have the spoilt little guy. He feels arms wrap around him and he senses that familiar scent as he cried hard into her shoulder. Nattie woke up wiping her face she had heard the sobs in the living area and gets up walking out seeing her husband on the sofa she wraps her arms around him, she understood, she'd possibly be worse if it was vice versa. She holds him tightly and kisses his head. No words was spoken as the both just cried on each other.

After a week everyone knew, there was flowers all over the house and cards hung up. They both had a meeting with Vince who was equally heartbroken about the news, Nattie had just gave him the belt and told him to give it to the diva she thought deserved it most which was Kaitlyn, she wasn't allowed to fight in case there was an accident, so she sat ringside with TJ holding her hand tightly and watched as Kaitlyn won it. She clapped her hands and got up hugging her tightly as she sees all the divas come out wearing a white top with a soft pink ribbon pattern. She holds back her tears as they all hug her and wish her all the love she deserved. She walks into the back still holding TJ's hand tightly and smiles at the superstars feeling someone hug her tightly. She turns to see William Reso (Christian) smiling at her and she hugs him tightly.

"You can beat this thing" he whispers into her hair kissing the side of her head sweetly. "Just wait and see" he smiles at her and looks at TJ, he admired the younger Canadian for his strength and the amount of love he had for his wife. "If you guys need anything I am a phone call away I promise" he smiles and hugs them both.

It was the day before Nattie had to have her operation, she was in her hospital room with TJ next to her as she was going through her twitter, for the first time since she had gotten the news. She smiled at the amount of love her fans had for her, she replied to a few and put a tweet up. 'This isn't easy but I will keep everyone's love close. I am going to beat this just you wait and see' she sees TJ's tweets and smiles softly as he labelled her. 'The most strongest and amazing woman I know' she looks at him next to her bed and smiles.

"I love you" she beams at him and leans forward kissing his lips. Making him smile against her lips.

"I love you too baby" he smiles and watches as she shuffles over to let him climb in next to her. He holds her into him and repeatedly kisses her hair making her giggle sweetly.

"TJ? You know how much I love you right?" she whispers softly looking into his eyes.

TJ nods "And I hope you know how much I love you too!" he kisses her lips sweetly.

"I do, I want you to know, if I don't make it through this I want you to be able to move on and find love again. I don't want you to be unhappy and alone" she says staring into his eyes.

TJ nods and then shakes his head "You are going to make it through this, just you see. And you are the only woman I will ever be happy with" he kisses her lips and holds her tightly.

The next day was operation day, it was the most dreaded day that any of them or their families ever went through after waiting in the waiting room with her parents and sisters and his mom hours ticked by and they had heard nothing. TJ kept replaying the conversation from the night before in his head. What if he did lose her? What would he do without her? Her smile, her love, her kindness. He shakes that thought away when he sees the surgeon walk in.

"The surgery was a success, we did however need to take more than we planned, which has left her with one breast as the cancer had spread through her right breast we needed to take it all" he looks at TJ who just looked thankful for the news.

"Has it all gone then?" he asks eagerly his heart pounding.

DR. Dean nods "She will have to go through intense chemotherapy but we are certain we have it all we just don't want to risk leaving any behind" he watches as the young husband smiles hugely he had seen this so often, that relief is what he loved about his job. "She will have at least 6 months of chemo and 2-3 sessions of radio therapy, and then we will do a full screening to make sure that there is no cancer in her body. Thankfully Mrs Wilson's lifestyle has helped her a lot and will help her as we continue to go through treatment. The healthier the patient the more chance we can be rid of this thing." He smiles softly. Personally he was 100% certain she would beat it. She was young, healthy and had all the reasons to.

TJ nods "Thank you so much! Can I see her?" he asks quickly he wanted to make sure she was still there and that he wasn't just hearing what he wanted to. DR Dean nods and leads him through.

"She is still recovering, when she wakes up she will be very sore mostly due to being uncomfortable. The wires just make it look worse than it actually is. Don't let them scare you" he leads him into the room.

TJ looks at her his heart stopping as he walks closer to her, she looked small and fragile, like she would break. He sits on the chair he had occupied the night before and smiles at her sleeping body. "You are my hero, my inspiration, I hope you know that baby. I have never loved anyone more than you. I am so proud to call you my wife, and I am always going to make sure you know how proud I am of you. You are so brave. When you feel better I am going to take you away, somewhere, where it is just me and you. On a desert island maybe. I know you'd like that. The doctor seems positive you are going to beat this. I told you so. That is possibly the only time I will enjoy saying that. This time next year we will be out of this nightmare and you will be healthy again." He smiles and kisses her lips as she slept. He hears a knock on the door and sees Jim and Ellie walk in he stands up and smiles at them both hugging Ellie. "I will let you two have some time with her. I have a few hundred phone calls I promised to make!" he smiles and walks out of the room leaving the parents with their middle child. He walks to his Mom and hugs her tightly.

"Are you ok baby?" she asks softly hugging her little boy closer. He may be an adult and a wrestler but to her, he was her child and her pride and joy.

TJ nods and smiles "I know she's going to do this" he tells her hope in his eyes. His mom nods.

"She's a stubborn girl, cancer won't be her downfall" she smiles and hugs him again "Now you call your friends I am sure they want to know"

TJ nods and goes into the garden getting out his phone before being interrupted. "Are you Tyson Kidd?" a small voice came from behind him, he turns to see a small child looking up at him, he made note that this youngster had no hair and was thin.

He smiles and kneels down "I am, what's your name?" he asked and the small child beams.

"I'm Samuel!" he grins up at him "Look I have your action figure!" he goes into the small bag he was carrying and pulls out TJ's action figure making the older man smile huge at him. "You are my favourite! My mommy told me about your wife. I am sorry that she has to go through this" he says in a small voice.

TJ looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder "Hey, I am so glad you are my fan, I am honoured, and thank you I am sorry you have to as well" he looks at his phone and smiles "I will tell you what, why don't you tell me your hospital room I will come over to see you, I just need to make a very important phone call" he says smiling.

Samuel nods and tells him going off with him mom and dad who was watching the interaction. TJ rings Beth who cried and promised she'd be there ASAP, he then rang Vince, who was happy to hear the news he went to William and allowed him to tell the world.

TJ staying true to his word went to find the room where Samuel was staying knocking on he smiles entering seeing the young boy on his bed with his parents next to him. He watches the smile grow on the child's face. "Hello" the man TJ guessed was his father stood up holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Hello, I'm-" he was interrupted by the woman who smiles.

"We know, Sammy has all of everything to do with you, we are so sorry to hear about your wife" she says softly making TJ nod.

"Uh thank you, she's doing great though! They seem really positive so that's a plus!" he smiles and sits next to Sam. "So big guy what should we do?" he asks smiling at the young boy who shrugged.

"Uhhh, can I make Natalya a get well card?" he asks smiling at him TJ nods "You think she would like that?" Sam asks with wide eyes.

"She would love that!" he spent over 3 hours with the young boy and his parents. He learnt that Sam was 9, he had Leukemia but was doing great with his treatment. His parents where Jake and Katie, both of them was 30 and married when they were only 20 years old. Jake was a fire fighter and Katie was a nursery nurse. She had took a year off to be with her little boy through this and Jake had taken a lot of time off too.

He soon said goodbye and promised he'd comeback to see him again very soon. He walked into his wife's room feeling very reassured he had a huge card in his hands that the small boy had made for her. He sees her still fast asleep and smiles at Jim and Ellie who returned his smile.

"She's slowly coming round" Ellie says softly letting him sit down next to his wife, he holds her hand in his and tells her all about Sam. Watching as her eyes open slowly he smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Teej" she gasps out. "Water" TJ nods and softly puts a straw to her lips and watches as she drinks slowly. He strokes her cheek and smiles.

"You are so brave do you know that?" he whispers gazing into her eyes.

"Are you proud?" she asks in a small voice making her husband laugh happily.

"Baby, I can't literally express to you how proud I am I could then I'd be here forever!" he smiles making the tired beauty smile with him. "Get some more sleep baby I will be here when you wake up"

It had been 3 months since they found out and she had her operation, she was home with TJ who was in their bedroom changing the sheets when he heard her sob in the bath. He goes in and sees her curled up in a ball in the water he gulps and sees she had a handful of blonde hair he kneels next to her and holds her.

"I can't do this! I hate it, I look at myself and I look awful! My body is just bone, I have to wear big tops just so no one can tell I have one breast I want to feel like a woman again! I want to be healthy I want my hair back! TJ how can you look at me the same way you always have? I'm disgusting!" she cries into his shoulder making TJ gulp he noticed her hair going thinner a while ago and the back had started to fall out.

"Baby, listen to me okay, you are still beautiful! Inside out! I told you I am always going to be here, you can't do it? That's fine this is what my love is for! Remember what I said? When you're weak I will be strong and I am here to dry your eyes. You aren't disgusting! You are just as perfect as you always have been! And so you have lost weight, you know what that means? When you are better we can go on food binges! I don't want you to feel like you aren't a woman. Do you know how strong you are? You are a real woman you are fighting for your life here baby that in my eyes makes you a woman."

Nattie looks at him and wipes her eyes. "M-my hair though" she gulps making TJ stand up he goes into the cabinet where the head shavers are and plugs them in as she watched shocked as he shaved off his hair so his head was bald. He turns to her and kneels next to the bath.

"You aren't the only baldy in the house now. My hair will grow with yours" he smiles kissing her lips.

After another 3 months of therapy Natalie Wilson had the tests and waited 2 months on the results she had started to feel a lot better, she had a bandana around her head a Louis Vuitton one which Beth had gotten her. She sat in the waiting room holding TJ's hand tightly as she gets called in. She looks at her husband for strength like she had done the whole way through this and they walk in together. DR Dean smiled at them as they sit down.

"Hello, How have you been feeling?" he asks Nattie softly. Usually women where suffering with severe depression and felt and looked ill. However the woman in front of him looked happier and healthy.

"I'm feeling good thank you" she says softly her voice was shaky she needed to hear the results.

The doctor smiled. "Excellent, well Mrs Wilson it is all good news, you have the all clear" he says watching the smile on the young woman's face grow huge as she looked at her husband who was staring at her like she was the most amazing person he had ever known. Yet he had always looked at her like that.

TJ had felt her wrap her arms around him and hugs her closely. He looks at the doctor and holds his hand out "Thank you so much" he says the happiness in his voice matched his expression. As he held Nattie close to him and he realised at that minute how much they had both gone through.

Getting her home he kisses her deeply both of them pouring all their love and happiness into the kiss, they chowed each other how much they loved each other for at least four hours, when Nattie sat up quickly.

"I haven't rang my family!" she looks at TJ who laughs softly making her laugh too.

"I am sure they won't be mad" he passes her his phone and dials Jim's number making sure she put it on loud speaker he lifted her onto his lap and kissed her shoulder.

"TJ bloody hell boy we have been on our toes for hours what's happened?" Jim's voice came down the phone making Nattie giggle.

"Sorry daddy it's my fault. Am I on speaker?" she asks happily Jim noted this and grins putting her on.

"You are now baby girl, so what's the news?"

Nattie beams happily feeling TJ's lips against her shoulder "Well daddy, you officially have a daughter who is a cancer survivor!" she hears Jim shout out in excitement and hears her Mom scream happily with her sisters. Hearing their shouts of happiness made her realise how much it had affected them as well. She knew once she got diagnosed so did her friends, her family and so did her husband who hadn't let her out of his sight once.

The next day the WWE was in Tampa, TJ and Nattie walked backstage both of them grinning from ear to ear that tired look they had the past months had disappeared. Nattie beams she didn't feel inferior, TJ wouldn't allow her sure she was missing a part of her that defined her as a woman, however she had the love of her husband and her pride that get her through it. She decided against surgery, instead she had her implants of her left breast removed so that she could be natural. Her hair was slightly growing back it would take time and she knew it. She wasn't bothered at that moment she knew life was going back to normal.

She sat down with Vince who had offered her an interviewer contract, she was still allowed to tour but she wouldn't be doing as much training and wouldn't be under pressure. She was welcomed back the way she deserved, like a hero.

That night she was in bed with TJ both holding each other they didn't need to say anything, they just needed to be close to each other. To be the others rock. Natalie realised that she had her husband forever, she could never ever love someone like she loved him, it would be impossible.

**I only cried writing this at least 100000000000 times! It killed me to write. I was listening to Martina McBride's song I'm gonna love you through it, which I loosely based on this. But my biggest inspiration for this was someone close to my heart who survived cervical cancer recently. **

**Writing this in the context of my idol suffering made me realise how so many people actually suffer when this horrible disease hits one person. **

**I hope the ending made you all smile. I smiled writing it!**

**Review?**


End file.
